Various types of toys have incorporated a transformation play element. One example is Transformers, which may be reversibly reconfigured between a vehicle mode and a robot mode. In some example Transformers, a thermochromic sticker was applied to a surface of the toy, where when rubbed with a user's finger, it revealed whether the toy was genuine.
The inventors herein have recognized that improved transformable toys having thermochromic elements may be used to provide increased play value in various respects. For example, toys may be provided in which users can experience both offensive and defensive posturing using exchanged mediums between the toys that interact with thermochromic regions. As another example, an improved visual experience may be achieved by integrating thermochromic regions into the toy. Of course, various other modifications and improvements are also possible, as described in detail herein.